evilfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Winged Angel/Examples
Examples Biological Examples The following are examples of One-Winged Angel form acquired through biological means, usually through the use of parasitic organisms or technology that enable the user to manipulate biological make-up of organic life: *Las Plagas: Anyone who has infected themselves with the Master Plaga variant of this parasite would be guaranteed to access more monstrous form. Lord Osmund Saddler and the Los Illuminados cult are the examples of this. *Symbiotes: Symbiotes provide their hosts One-Winged Angel state by forming themselves into malleable, symbiotic costume around them complete with white eyes, increased body mass, and mouth full of sharp teeth, as shown in case of Venom who provides Eddie Brock with one after bonding with him. **Riot: As with other symbiotes, Riot provides Carlton Drake with equally monstrous, symbiotic costume along with more complex abilities possessed by symbiotes such as creating constructs out of its very being. **Carnage: Carnage symbiote provides his human half Cletus Kasady One Winged Angel state via symbiotic costume forming around him as with other symbiotes, but because the symbiote completely in synch with Kasady and bonds with him through his bloodstream, the two are literally a single entity instead of two beings in one body as well as gains haemokinetic abilities. *Abomination: After being given a second dosage combined with Bruce Banner's blood, Emil Blonsky becomes a formidable monster known as the Abomination. *Lizard: After attempting to grow a new limb with a special serum, it instead transformed Dr. Curtis Connors into a monstrous human-reptile hybrid known as the Lizard. *Mohawk: Mohawk drinks the Spider serum and transforms into a hybrid form of a Gremlin and a spider. *Kevin Levin: In the original Ben 10 continuity, Kevin 11 can turn into a monstrous hybrid alien should he absorb a portion of the Omnitrix's powers at the cost of his sanity. But in the reboot, he wears a replica Omnitrix called the AntiTrix, giving him the ability to instead transform into twisted-looking mutant versions of Ben's aliens. *Albedo: Because he created the Ultimatrix, Albedo is capable of turning into any of Ben Tennyson's alien forms and can also access their Ultimate forms. *Hun: In Turtles Forever, Hun gets himself exposed to Mutagen and turns himself into a mutant turtle, the one thing he hates most in the world, due to "mutant turtle filth" being the last thing he touched. Chemical Examples List of examples of One-Winged Angel attained via. use of chemical substances that can induce mutation such as Chemical X. This excludes the use of potions or similar substances which has mystical properties which goes to Magical/Supernatural examples: *Professor Dick Hardly: As a result of drinking Chemical X, Dick Hardly turned into a humanoid abomination. *Mojo Jojo: With the help of Chemical X that gave him his powers, he can turn into a more powerful being. *El Macho: El Macho can turn into a purple-furred beast with PX-41. Mechanical Examples List of examples of One-Winged Angel attained via. mechanical means: *King Candy/Turbo: Turbo/King Candy gained all of Cy-Bugs' powers due to getting devoured by a Cy-Bug that was released by Ralph, but the cost was he cannot resist his Cy-Bug instinct to approach extremely bright light. *Sigma: Has appeared in more robotic transformations (including 7 giant ones such as the infamously recognizable Wolf Sigma) and also 2 digitized forms of the Maverick Virus' successor known as the Sigma Virus. Magical/Supernatural Examples List of examples of One-Winged Angel attained via. use of mystical or paranormal means such as magical potion usage: *Queen Grimhilde: Drinks a magic potion she made to transform herself into a witch. *Dr. Robotnik: After obtaining all 4 Chaos Emeralds (Invisibility, Invincibility, Immortality and Life), Dr. Robotnik puts them in the chain around his neck to become a humongous version of himself known as Supreme High Robotnik. *Maleficent: Maleficent's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous black and purple dragon that can spew forth green flame. She used this as a desperate attempt to defeat Prince Phillip after the latter got through the forest of thorns. *Jafar: Jafar has 2 versions of his One-Winged Angel form: one is a giant cobra and the other is a red genie. *Rothbart: Rothbart's One-Winged Angel form of choice is the "Great Animal", a monstrous large animal hybrid with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the talons of an eagle and the tail of a lizard, giving a vaguely dragon/wyvern-like appearance. *Lord Shinnok: After stepping into the Earthrealm's Jinsei and corrupts it, Shinnok becomes a demonic monstrous version of himself known as Corrupted Shinnok. *Mad Madam Mim: Mad Madam Mim's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous purple dragon that retained her human hair. *Gecko Moria: After the defeat of Oars, Moria snaps and uses "Shadow's Asgard", a technique that allows him to absorb 1000 shadows and grow to titanic proportions. *Alecto: Alecto's One-Winged Angel form is a huge sea monster. *Simone, Lena and Jacques: Their One-Winged Angel forms are a trio of werecats. *Raiden the Moon King: Raiden the Moon King's One-Winged Angel form is the Moon Beast, a monstrous dragon-like creature. *Vilgax: Although Vilgax already has a natural One-Winged Angel form which resembles a giant, octopus-like monster that can be used in full-force in watery environment, he receives a mystical upgrade of the power of Diagon. *Sunset Shimmer: The result of using Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown turned Shimmer into a succubus-like fiery demon. *Ursula: Due to the magical power of King Triton's Trident, "Queen" Ursula gained the access to become a colossal version of herself. *Queen Narissa: Queen Narissa's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous blue dragon. *Ludmilla: After stealing Baba Yaga's potion from Bartok, she drinks it and transforms into an obese pinkish dragon. *Dorian Tyrell: After he steals the magic Mask of Loki from Stanley Ipkiss, Dorian Tyrell puts it on his face and transforms into a Beast-like version of The Mask. *Prince Aragon: When he gets angry, his Amulet of Aragon glows and he transforms into a black and purple dragon. *Valtor: Valtor's One-Winged Angel form is a maroon demon. *Acnologia: Originally a human and a Dragon Slayer, after bathing in the blood of so many dragons as well as the overuse of his magic power, he transformed into a dragon himself. *Scrappy-Doo: After absorbing all the protoplasmic souls using the Daemon Ritus, Scrappy-Doo transforms into a colossal monster known as Scrappy Rex. *Charmcaster: Charmcaster is able to use magic to transform herself into a dragon. *Emperor Han: Emperor Han has 2 versions of his One-Winged Angel form: one is a three-headed dragon and the other is a Fu dog. *Rowan North: Due to already being a ghost at this point, he can transform into a cute ghost form based off the Ghostbusters' logo but can turn into a giant monster ghost. *Mathayus the Scorpion King: His One-Winged Angel form is a corrupted human/scorpion hybrid-like creature after Anubis claimed his soul. *Demons and half-demons in Devil May Cry series, be in good and evil sides, have One-Winged Angel forms traditionally referred as Devil Trigger which drastically increased their combat parameter. Their transformation usually ranges from simply enveloped by demonic aura to outright assuming monstrous form with gimmicks that inaccessible while in normal state: **Vergil: Excluding both his Urizen form and brainwashed state Nelo Angelo, Vergil's signature One-Winged Angel form is a humanoid black and blue creature with body encased in durable exoskeleton which integrates his clothes into it along with crested head and wings. Following his reformation after previously splitting himself into Urizen and V with the former consumed Qliphoth fruit, this form gains more bestial and insectoid appearance, along with hollowed horns, segmented tail and wings accomodated for flight. Imagination Examples List of examples of One-Winged Angel via use of dreaming/imagination: *Horrid Henry: When infuriated, Henry usually transforms into a ferocious monster or dangerous animal, but these transformations do not seem to actually occur as they are merely being part of Henry's imagination. Henry's transformations include a Tyrannosaurus Rex (his signature form), a Velociraptor, a crab, a frog, a snake, an octopus, a crocodile, a shark, a hawk, a dragon, a gorilla, a cobra, a crow, a wasp, a lion, a bear and an elephant. Others List of examples of One-Winged Angel via use of other means such as fusion: *Chirin: Due to rigorous training by a wolf, Chirin has become a monstrous being that can never return to his community. *Ratigan: Upon being exposed by Basil, Ratigan was so furious that he reverted to his feral self. *Hexxus: Hexxus's monstrous form is a fiery skeleton shrouded by pollution. *Grey the Rat (Larva series): Grey, Green and the Silvers can "combine" using a tin can to hold them together; Grey jumps on Green who forms the legs and punches his arms out while the Silvers have their wings in the ready and Green's head bursts through the can. *Combiner team Decepticons: Multiple incarnations of the Decepticons have displayed the ability to merge with the various members of their group into a single large 'bot. For example, *#The Constructicons (Scavenger, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, and Hook) can form Devastator. Other Constructcons such as Rampage, Demolishor, Hightower, Overload, Quickmix, Buckethead, Wideload, Steamhammer, Bonecrusher's younger brother Gravedigger, and even the Autobots Scoop and Hauler are sometimes involved in various incarnations of the team. *#The Combaticons (Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Vortex, and Blast Off) can form Bruticus. Shockwave can also form a weapon for Bruticus to use in combat. *#The Stunticons (Motormaster, Drag Strip, Breakdown, Dead End, and Wildrider) can form Menasor. Heatseeker, Wildbreak, Slashmark, Offroad, and Blackjack are sometimes involved in various incarnations of the team. *#The Predacons (Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Headstrong and Tantrum) can form Predaking. *#The Terrorcons (Hun-Gurr, Blot, Sinnertwin, Rippersnapper, and Cuthroat) can form Abominus. *#The Infernocons (Skulk, Rupture, Thrash, Gorge, and Glug) can form Infernocus, as shown in the toyline for Trasnformers: The Last Knight. However, the film itself depicts a total of six Infernocons forming Infernocus. While fans claim that the toyline Infernocons are indeed present in the film, albeit with identical robot modes, the name of the sixth member currently remains unknown. *Judge Doom: reveals himself as a Toon with burning cartoonish red eyes and a high pitched squeaky voice who killed Eddie Valiant's brother, Teddy, 5 years ago. Category:Examples